Eight human volunteers were infected with S. mutans strains Ingbritt (serotype c) and OMZ 65 (serotype d/g) which were resistant to streptomycin; the level of implantation and duration of colonization were monitored. After both serotypes were shed from the mouth, the subjects were immunized against OMZ 65 by swallowing 100mg of formalin killed bacteria in capsules for three successive days and the subjects were reinfected with strains Ingbritt and OMZ 65. The level of implantation and duration of colonization were again monitored. After the bacteria were shed the immunization and implantation cycle was repeated except that capsules were ingested on seven successive days. Samples of blood, whole and parotid saliva and tears were collected throughout the experiment and assayed for antibodies to OMZ 65 by enzyme and fluorescein linked immunoabsorbant assays. Antibody in the IgA class reactive with OMZ 65 was induced in whole and parotid saliva by immunization. The presence of antibody was accompanied by reduced implantation and colonization of OMZ 65.